Education in love
by Lady-Winter-Belle
Summary: Gabriella is a perfect student. However the complications of teenage hormones and a new p.e teacher plan to destroy her 'perfect' school life. With fallouts, breakups, friends, drama, school and stress the last thing Gabriella thought she would be adding to her list of 'ways to mess up your perfect grades' is falling in love with Mr Bolton. The new, super hot p.e teacher.
1. Background

**A/N: I have a really dramatic/amazing storyline for this story and so I hope to update it regularly. This is just an introduction to the characters and the background to the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far as the more reviews I get the quicker I will update :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except the storyline. Everything is owned by the creators of High School Musical.**

* * *

Gabriella was just any normal 16 year old. Boyfriends, spots, girl things, friends, you name it. She was, however, much quieter and much more shy than most of her friends. She was the smart one of the group who attended a club after school almost every day, making spending time with her friends hard. She had a small friendship group; they had been friends all the way through school. The group consisted of:

**Taylor McKessie- **She was also a smart member of the group. Her and Gabriella had been really close friends since they joined the 'chemistry club' in their first year. She has a boyfriend, Chad Danforth, and they have been together for almost a year. Taylor played on the school's hockey team along with Gabriella and Sharpay Evans.

**Chad Danforth-**Chad was one of the 'cool guys'. He was a member of the school's basketball team and he and Gabriella had become close due to them attending sports clubs after school. Gabriella had soccer the same time as basketball. That was how he got introduced to Taylor, his girlfriend.

**Sharpay Evans-** Sharpay was probably the most popular one of the group. She gets all the male attention and all the younger students idolise her. She is twins with Ryan Evans and they were born to probably the richest couple inAlbuquerque. Her father owned Lava Springs, a holiday and spar resort which was popular with the rich and famous. She played on the netball team with Gabriella and Kelsi. She was also part of the theatre group with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and her brother Ryan.

**Ryan Evans-**Although he was Sharpay's twin, except for looks, they were nothing alike. He was quiet, shy and a mom's boy whereas Sharpay was definitely a dad's girl. He was part of theatre group however he hated it as he always got given the leading roles with his sister yet he lacks the confidence needed. He has learnt over the years to just get on with it, worried it will upset his parents.

**Kelsi Nielsen- **Kelsi was the musical one of the group. She plays the piano to a professional standard and is part of the theatre group. She is quiet and never has much to say however the others rely on her for support and she is always there if anyone needs someone to talk to. She has secretly been dating Jason Cross for a few months.

**Zeke Baylor-** Zeke is one of Chad's best friends. They play in the basketball team together and have been close ever since their first year. He has liked Sharpay for a while but she is too busy hooking up with random guys in the year above to realise.

**Jason Cross- **Jason isn't really part of the group, hence why his relationship with Kelsi is a secret. He plays basketball with Chad and Zeke but they never really hung out together. He wanted to be part of the group but he was too shy and him and Taylor had a past that no one knew of and he chose to avoid them for this reason.

* * *

**-Background to the 1****st**** chapter-**

It was the 14th September and the first day back after the summer break. The summer was eventful for Gabriella. She broke up with her boyfriend of a year, Jack, due to him cheating on her, her father had moved abroad to Dubai to work and to top it all off, she had fallen out with Sharpay and she was the person Jack had cheated on her with. Basically, she was not looking forward to her first day at school. Another reason Gabriella didn't want to go back to school was new teachers. She was getting at least 4 new teachers and the idea just made her a stress head. New teachers meant new teaching methods, new content and Gabriella saw that as a threat to her perfect grades. However what she didn't know was one of them teachers would be an even bigger threat to her grades than she first anticipated…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I WILL UPDATE :)


	2. Mr Bolton

**Gabriella POV**

*Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep*

'urgh' I groaned as I threw my hand on to the alarm clock.

Today was the start of school again and I really could not be bothered. What was the point in school? We have lessons which will not even be useful in 10 years. Why can there not be subjects like 'how to get over your cheating scumbag ex' or 'how to catch your boyfriend cheating'. It was quickly approaching 7.30 and I still wasn't out of bed. I overdramatically kicked my legs out the covers and rolled out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of my face. Ew. I had a huge spot in my eyebrow and they were in serious need of being plucked. Sharpay usually plucked them for me but of course we have fallen out because she slept with my cheating scum of an ex. I hopped in the shower quickly washing my hair and body before running out. Obviously running out of the shower didn't end well as there was a ledge and it only resulted in me flopping on the floor. Why was my life so dramatic?

'Shit' I mumbled to myself when I realised the cut just below my knee. I quickly applied some cream before finally getting ready. Ever since me and Jack (my cheating scum bag ex) got together, I have always been extra selective about what clothes I wore for school. I wanted to impress him. I _needed_ to impress him. If I didn't, he would no doubt break up with me for being lame and I would be the laughing stock of the school. But today I felt different. I had no one to impress as all the other boys were either taken, didn't like me or were jerks. Okay okay the jerks were too popular for me anyway. They were more for Sharpay. Wow that makes Jack a jerk.

'Of course he's a jerk he cheated on you' I said outloud.

'What was that sweetheart?' My mom said, I didn't realise she came in.

'Oh nothing. Have you seen my new jeans?'

'No sorry, have you tried on the chair behind you?' she said in one of them 'they are right there open your eyes' kind of voices.

'Thanks' I said as I quickly picked them up, running to the bathroom. I emerged ready for my first day. I decided on some light blue, denim, and high waisted jeans, white hi top converse and a pink crop top with white frills on the edge of the sleeves. Okay maybe I was trying to impress Jack but I don't want him back. I want to show him what he has lost.

I grabbed my rucksack, heading down the stairs and out the door.

'Bye mom' I Shouted as I put my earphones in. The sun was shining and it was really warm, something which instantly puts you in a good mood. I waited at the local shop for Taylor as we always walk to school together. After 10 minutes of waiting I decided to ring her.

'Hey tay where are you, I'm waiting at the shop?'

'Oh Gab did you not get my message? I'm walking with Chad as I stayed at his last night. I'll see you in school though honey'

'Yeah okay, bye' I said quietly. Great, another one of my friends has ditched me because of a guy. Guess I was walking by myself.

I finally reached school, there was first years running around frantically trying to find where their classrooms were.

'Hey Gaby' A young girl said. She had just started her second year and she was in the girls' soccer team. 'Shit' I thought to myself. I run the girls Under 14 soccer team on Monday lunch times and today was Monday.

I headed to my locker to find Sharpay at hers.

'Hey Gab' She said, smiling. I just ignored her of course. I heard her sigh. WHY WAS SHE SIGHING? She hasn't been humiliated by her boyfriend cheating on her and she hasn't been ditched by her other loved up friend who is, not deliberately of course, rubbing how much of perfect love life she has in my face.

'Look Gab, I don't know how many times you want me to apologise before you forgive me. I told you I was drunk and he took advantage of me. I didn't know who I was sleeping with and if I did you know I would have said no' She said, obviously tired of this whole situation.

'None. I don't want you to apologise anymore because it's getting boring. Actions speak louder than words.' I said, gathering my books and walking to my first class, chemistry. When I arrived Tay was sat smiling at me. Obviously I smiled back as I wasn't in the mood for being bitchy. Well I was, because I'm a hormonal, heartbroken, 16 year old but I was tired of arguing with people.

'Hey Gab, before you came I saw our new chemistry teacher…' Tay said started the conversation. Oh yeah I forgot about the million new teachers which I now had. '…She seems pretty cool. Really passionate and she says chemistry club is going to continue running on Thursday nights.'

'Great' I smiled, half-heartedly. The lesson went by really quickly, along with the rest of the morning. When it reached dinner time I had soccer with the under 14s. I quickly got changed into my sports kit and headed onto the field with them. Why do I have to sacrifice my dinner time for this? Now we had a new head of p.e I wasn't even sure if this team should even be running. Miss Hadley, my old p.e teacher, still taught p.e however she only did lower school as she was assistant head teacher or something.

'Gaby! Gaby!' one of the girls shouted. As I looked up I saw someone one the floor with everyone else swarmed around her.

'Right move aside' I said as I assessed the damage. The girl, Ellie, had twisted or broke or fractured her ankle. I wasn't a doctor or a first aider and therefore I didn't know what was wrong with her. Before I even had chance to get her off the floor the bell rang. Great, I knew I was going to be late to p.e and I knew I had the new teacher. This was not going to be a good first impression. I quickly picked Ellie up. Wow. For a small girl she was quite heavy or that might just be due to my lack off appearances at the gym recently. Either way, I struggled to carry her to the first aid room. After waiting another 5 minutes for the nurse to turn up, I was finally able to go to my class. I was now 20 minutes late, but I knew that only really meant 5 as the girls usually took around 15 minutes to get changed anyway. When I arrived at the gym I noticed everyone sat on the benches, eagerly watching the teacher. He wasn't facing me but from what I could work out he had brown hair and he was 'sporty looking' as he was wearing a tracksuit. I tried to creep in and sit on the bench. I noticed Taylor sat at the back so I went and sat with her.

'Where have you been?' she whispered.

'I'll explain later' I whispered back.

'Excuse me? How dare you turn up to my lesson late and then start distracting others?' I heard a voice. Omg that voice is perfect. I looked up to find the new teacher looking at me. His eyes were staring at me, he looked angry. But, as soon as my eyes locked contact with his, his expression seemed to change. 'Go stand over there please' he said, indicating to the door. I was bright red. As I walked over to the door I couldn't help but smile. He is gorgeous. His eyes are just so blue and perfect and his hair. Oh how I would love to run my hands through his hair. I turned around to watch him. He set the other girls off running around the sports hall before he walked over to me.

'So…' He said.

'Gabriella' I said quietly.

'So Gabriella, care to enlighten me on why you are late to my lesson?'

'I..' I said. I just couldn't concentrate. He made me feel so weird.

'Actually, save it for detention.' He said coldly, as he walked away.

The rest of the lesson was just awful. All we did was running. I was hot and sweaty and to top it off Mr Bolton would not look at me. Was being late really that bad? I had a reasonable explanation. All the girls were all giggly around him and everyone was showing off trying to impress him. I, on the other hand, wasn't because I was not in the mood and that only ended in it looking like I was putting no effort in. As we all headed to the changing rooms, Mr Bolton's voice echoed through the hall.

'Not you Gabriella. You have a detention for being late remember.' He said. I don't know why but I wasn't freaking out. This was my first ever detention and I wasn't even bothered. I have known Mr Bolton for about an hour and he has already changed me.

**Troy POV **

I hate the first day of working at a new school, being branded the 'newbie'. I'm only 22 and I have already worked at 3 different schools. Today was going okay awful. People have been forgetting their p.e kits, fighting, not doing as they were told and this really annoys me. Usually, people don't do that with me.

I was now preparing for my final class of the day- 20 sixteen year old girls. The first twenty minutes went okay, no major dramas. I was just talking through the first day back basics (rules etc) when I saw someone sneak in. I ignored it at first but then she started talking. What was with the people at this school?!

'Excuse me? How dare you turn up to my lesson late and then start distracting others?' I said. I know it sounded harsh but I really can't be doing with girls giggling and chatting to themselves. The girl finally looked up at me. Wow. She was beautiful. She looked really scared and I could tell she didn't deliberately mean to disrupt the lesson. There was something about her I liked and I didn't know what. I needed to speak to her alone so I sent her to the door away from everyone else. She is my student and I know I shouldn't like her in that way but I do. _No Troy, stop. You could lose your job._ I thought about her and I knew I couldn't like her in that way. My job was everything to me and I didn't want to let a crush get in the way of that. When I reached her at the door I learned her name was Gabriella. Even her name was beautiful. _TROY! Seriously stop. _I thought to myself once again. When I spoke to her, something made me speak to her in a rude manor. I have never spoke to a student like that in my life. I dismissed her and she re-joined the group. As the lesson came to an end, I sighed as I knew I had a detention with Gabriella. Even though I sighed, I knew deep down I was looking forward to her being there. I _wanted_ her to be there. There was something in me that was definitely beckoning me towards her. I liked her. I _really_ liked her, but I knew I couldn't. Could I?

'Not you Gabriella. You have a detention for being late remember.' I called as the rest went to get changed.

I began clearing away the cones as she walked towards me.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Detentions and ruined dreams

**A/N: Being from England, we have a head teacher instead of a principal but they are the same thing if anyone was confused. Also the emails are totally made up :) Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I have a few exams in the next few days so it won't be until next week that I will be updating- sorry :(**

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

I really didn't want Mr Bolton to hate me. I really needed to tell him why I was late but I didn't want him to be rude to me again. As I was walking towards him about 20 17 year old basketball players ran into the gym. Shocked, I sat down.

'Aw Gabs you come to watch us play' One of them said.

'Sorry, I'm already taken. But get me drunk and you might get the chance' Another said as the rest of them laughed.

'Oi. Now unless you want me to tell your girlfriend all the rude things you are saying I suggest you leave Gabriella alone. You okay?' he said looking at me. Omg he just stuck up for me and he is asking me if I am ok. Oh my days he wants to know if I'm okay. I nodded slightly before looking at the floor. I was quite sad at the fact Mr Bolton had a basketball class after school. Now I wouldn't get chance to tell him why I am late.

'Come on' I heard a voice say. I looked up to find Mr Bolton stood there with a bunch of folders.

'What about your class?' I asked confused.

'I don't run basketball on Mondays, only Thursdays' he smiled. He smiled. Omg for the first time he has smiled at me. His smile is so beautiful. I smiled back. I followed him out of the gym, past the lockers, up a small flight of stairs and to his office. It was very messy. It had sports kits all over the floor, paperwork everywhere, a mini basketball hoop on the door and a couch with a gym bag on it.

Mr Bolton let us both in, he placed his stuff on the desk before turning to me. 'Take a seat' He said pointing to the couch. I silently sat down. Why was he all of a sudden being nice to me? I don't understand. Why are boys so complicated? He isn't even a boy he is a man. Oh that's so hot. My mind was racing with thoughts. When I finally stopped daydreaming, I looked up at him and he looked like he was working. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to annoy him or distract him. His concentration face is so cute.

'How can you work in this mess?' I asked. He just carried on writing. Okay, well that's not a good sign. I've probably made him angry. Then, I heard a pen drop and he laughed.

'What do you mean 'mess'?' He said smiling.

'You have sports clothes _everywhere_' I laughed, realising he wasn't angry.

'Well, as your punishment for being late, you can tidy them up' he said looking down at his work, beginning to write again. Was he serious? Was he joking? I cannot read his body language. I slowly moved to sit on the floor where I began separating the shorts from the shirts and the shirts from the socks.

'Mr Bolton I want to explain why I was late. I have never being late to a lesson in my life. Ask any teacher you want.' I said. I really needed to tell him why I was late because I didn't want him to have a bad impression from me.

'Go ahead, it will save me from this work' he said putting his pen down.

'I coach the under 14 girls' soccer since last year and the club was every Monday lunch. Obviously having a new head of p.e I didn't know whether it was still on but I thought I would put it on anyway as all the girls wanted me too. One of the girls injured her leg so I had to carry her to the first aid room and not being an active member of the gym it was a struggle to carry her so it took an extra 10 minutes just to get her there…' I looked up as I could see him laugh, but when he saw how serious I was he soon stopped and gave me his full attention. '…The nurse was still in lunch so I had to wait with her until the nurse came because I know you can't just leave an injured person unattended. And she took around 10 minutes and that's why I was late. I'm so sorry and I promise it won't happen again.' I was almost begging him to tell me it was fine and that he will just forget it and rule off this detention and not put it in my record. However before he had time to speak Ms Darbus came storming in.

'Ah Mr Bolton. I see you are holding one of my theatre students. I'm sorry Gabriella but your place in the winter musical has been took. If you are careless enough to get a detention you are careless enough to lose your place in my theatre group.' She said quite forcefully.

'No Ms Darbus. Please! I didn't know we had a rehearsal tonight.'

'I'm sorry Gabriella it is now out of my hands.' She said.

'Thanks a lot Mr Bolton' I said, tears flowing down my face. That musical was everything to me and I didn't care that I was crying in front of _him_.

I practically ran home and just threw myself on the couch, crying into the back of it.

'Gabs sweetheart what's the matter?' My mom asked, sitting beside me and stroking my hair.

'Mr Bolton! He gave me a detention for nothing and then because of that I missed rehearsals and now I've lost my place in theatre group.' I said, crying even more.

'Shh honey it's okay, I will sort it. You go have a nice relaxing bath and when you are out we can watch a movie. I'll even order us a pizza.' She smiled.

'Thanks mom' I said, heading upstairs.

**Troy POV**

Seeing Gabriella upset like that really shocked me. I can't believe I didn't give her the chance to explain earlier why she was late. It wasn't her fault, of course it wasn't. From the moment I first had eye contact with her I knew she wouldn't have been late on purpose. What have I done! I angrily threw my pen at the door. Upsetting her like that was like a stab in the chest. My laptop bleeped as I had a new email.

**From:** mrsmontez

_Dear Mr Bolton,_

_I'm writing in regard to what happened today with my daughter, Gabriella. I am deeply disappointed in the way you dealt with the situation and now you have resulted in her dream being ruined. She is deeply upset by this and therefore I am also upset by your actions. If you do not do something about this, I will report to the head teacher._

_Regards,_

_Mrs Montez_

Shit. I didn't realise I screwed up this bad. I felt really ashamed in myself that I haven't made a good impression on her family. Something in me makes me want to give Mrs Montez a good impression of me. I decided to email her back:

**From:**

_Mrs Montez,_

_Thank you for your email regarding your daughter, Gabriella. I deeply regret the poor action I took today and will do everything in my power to make it right. I am going to have a meeting with Ms Darbus and I am going to get her to give Gabriella her place back. I know what she did today was out of good will and her action were to benefit others. This is a perfectly reasonable excuse to be late and therefore I have not put the detention on her record. I will speak to Gabriella tomorrow to give her my most sincere apology in person._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Mr T Bolton_**

**_Head of Physical Education_**

**_East High School_**

The next day, I searched all day to find Gabriella but she wasn't there. Why wasn't she in school? Have I really upset her that much? I knew I had to act fast to get her back into theatre group. I wanted her back tomorrow, I needed to see her. I wanted to see her. I walked into the theatre to see Sharpay Evans prancing around the stage bossing everyone around. 'Hey Mr B' She said, waving at me. 'Hey' I said, reaching to put my hands in my pockets.

'Ms Darbus can I have a word?' I said, gosh she makes me nervous that woman.

'Mr Bolton I am extremely busy what must be so important that you have to interrupt my rehearsals?'

'I want to speak to you about Gabriella. I think it was unfair of you to just take over her place like that and I want you to give her it back.'

'I'm sorry Mr Bolton but I have already made my decision'

'It's fine she can have my place' Sharpay said. Wow is she being nice? I've heard she's a b**ch!

'What? Sharpay! Don't be absurd. You're the star of the show.' Ms Darbus said pleadingly.

'It means more to Gaby than it does to me.' She said handing the microphone back over to Darbus. Gaby, I like it. I wonder if I should start calling her that.

'Fine. Fine. Gabriella can come back!' She said, flinging her arms up in a very dramatic way.

'Thank you' I said, kissing her on the cheek and running out. Yes, I kissed Ms Darbus on the cheek. 'She better not get the wrong idea, I only have eyes for Gabriella' I mumbled to myself. Did I really just say that? It was then that I realised that I liked her. I liked her _a lot_.

I smiled all the way home from work knowing tomorrow I could make it up to Gabriella.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. I'm sorry

**Gabriella POV**

I am not looking forward to today at all. I have p.e theory first thing and I do not want to be around Mr Bolton right now. But then again, part of me was excited as I got to stare at him for a full hour. Yeah I might be mad at him but he is still perfect. I couldn't help but think about the detention on Monday. The way he smiled, laughed and joked with me. It was so different to the Mr Bolton I first met. However I have a feeling today I will be greeted by Mr Bolton number 1.

I got dressed into an oversized burgundy hoody and some dark denim jeans. In comparison to the beautiful weather a few days ago, today it was cold, wet and windy. '_Pathetic fallacy or what?' _I thought to myself heading out the door. As soon as I stepped out the door it began to rain. 'Shit' I said as I began to run as fast as I could. By the time I reached school I was practically dead. My hair was ruined so I thought the best idea would be to go into the toilets and dry it.

As I was drying my hair, I heard Maddie, a big boobed, blond haired slut in my year talking about Mr Bolton.

'Yeah well apparently there is a new cheerleading group for the new season of basketball. I'm going to join. That way I will get to spend more time with Mr Bolton.' She smirked.

I was furious. Why was I furious? I don't even know why I was furious. I walked past them and headed to the classroom, where our lesson would be held, to find Tay sitting at the back.

'Hey, what's wrong?' She said, noticing the fact I practically had steam coming out of my ears.

'Maddie. Urgh she just drives me mad' I said, dramatically unzipping my pencil case to show my frustration. At that moment she walked in, sitting at the front of course. I didn't have too long to think about it as Mr Bolton came in. He was so beautiful. He put his things down before scanning the class room, when his eyes met mine he smiled slightly before breaking the eye contact and looking down. Maddie was sat at the front, chest sticking out, twirling her hair. I sighed, this is going to be a long lesson.

**Troy POV**

I walked the class quickly scanning the room. As soon as I saw her I automatically smiled. Her beauty amazed me. As soon as I realised I was looking at her I looked down, grabbing the register. I noticed Maddie in the front row. She was far too fake for me. Plus, I personally like a brunette. Or just Gabriella in general.

'Sir' Maddie said knocking me out of my thought.

'Yes?' I asked looking up.

'Oh nothing, I'll tell you after class' she said in the most flirtatious voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gabriella frown. I knew she was jealous. I opened the register and began marking everyone in:

'Maddie?'

'Yes sir'

'Taylor?'

'Here sir'

'Gabriella?'

'Yes sir'

'Nice to see you on time' I said looking up, smiling slightly. I could see her blush, it was the cutest thing. I carried on doing the register before talking to the class.

'So today, you will be doing a test on everything you learned last year so no talking please' I said calmly. I heard muttering from the back.

'Girls quiet please' I said as I knew it was Gabriella. I didn't want to tell just her off because I didn't want her to think I didn't like her. Especially after the whole incident on Monday.

When the end of the lesson came I dismissed the class before I turned to write notes on the board for the next theory lesson I had.

'You can't just spring a test on us without telling us in advance to revise.' A voice said, quite angrily, and I knew who it was.

'Sorry?' I said, genuinely shocked at how angry she was over a test.

'You heard me. That was a complete and utter jerk move and I am now going to fail.'

'Gabriella it was a mock, calm down' I said. '_She is so hot when she is angry' _I thought to myself.

'Don't tell me to calm down. This is why I hate new teachers. They always do stupid things that just make us all lose confidence in our grades. I hope we all fail so you get sacked' She said angrily.

'You will get bad grades if you continue talking to teachers in that manner because none of them will want to help you pass' I shouted. Why was I shouting at her? _'Calm down, stop shouting at her. Upset her and you will regret it'_ I thought to myself.

'Yeah well you have already ruined one dream anyway what's one more going to harm?' She said quietly, walking out.

I sighed. Great, now I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of the day and I still haven't told her about getting her place back in the theatre group.

**Gabriella POV**

I was sat in math class after lunch watching Mr Bolton out the window. He was playing soccer with the boys in the year above. It was pouring with rain and they were all soaked, sliding around on the floor getting muddy. I don't understand what has gotten into me recently. I was so shocked when I spoke to him the way I did and I knew I had to apologise. After all, me getting detention wasn't his fault, it was mine for being late and so I had no reason to blame him for ruining my dream.

'Gab you at theatre group tonight?'

I turned around to find Sharpay. I still wasn't talking to her.

'Are you trying to rub it in? You know I got thrown out' I said angrily.

'Did Mr Bolton not tell you? He went to see Ms Darbus yesterday and begged her to give you it back. She wasn't having any of it so I said you could take my place. I know this means more to you than it does to me'

'Shar, you don't have to do that. You're the star of the show.'

'I know I know but I'm not doing it without you with me. So I said you either have us both or none of us' She smiled.

'Thank you.' I said gratefully.

'Don't thank me, thank Mr Bolton' she smiled.

I turned back to the window, he was laughing and smiling with the boys but you could tell he was upset about something. He seemed distant. I knew I had to talk to him today.

When the bell rang for home time I made my way to his office. The gym area was pretty much deserted and it was quite scary walking through it by yourself. When I arrived at his office the door was open and oh my days! He was topless. He had his back facing towards me and he was getting his spare top from his locker. You could see the perfect outlines of the muscles on his back and shoulders. I wanted to caress my hands along them so badly. He pulled a hoody with 'Wildcats' written on the back over his body and walked to his desk.

'Mr Bolton?' I asked politely.

'If you have come to shout at me, please warn me beforehand' He said light heartedly.

'I want to apologise. I had no right speaking to you like that and I'm sorry. It's just I've had a really rough few days and new teachers stress me out, they always have. It was out of order for me to say I hate you. I don't. I like you. I really like you in fact. You're much cooler than other teachers but sometimes you can be a bit strict.'

He laughed at that comment. 'I'm sorry too, not just for today but for Monday. I was having a really stressful day with it being my first and I guess I was taking my frustration out on you and I shouldn't have. And as for the test today, don't worry about it. You will get the highest mark even without revising.' I couldn't help but smile at that comment. 'But, I know it must be hard adjusting to new teaching ways so come to my office tomorrow lunch time, bring some dinner, and you can tell me exactly how you want the course to be taught.'

'Thank you. You are amazing' I said, smiling so hard it practically reached my eyebrows.

'Anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face' he said, touching my arm. I smiled and turned to leave. He just said my smile was beautiful. My heart was about to explode. Oh, and he also touched my arm. He _touched_ my arm. As soon as he took it away I craved to feel the touch again. His hands were so soft. They were like silk. I wanted him to touch me again so badly. Ew that sounded wrong. If he touched my like that I wouldn't complain though. I want him to touch me like that. I liked him. I really liked him. Yes, _in that way_.

* * *

**Please review, it would mean a lot to know what you think :)**


	5. His blue eyes

**Gabriella POV**

I've literally thought about Mr Bolton nonstop since yesterday. Just the way he smiled and laughed was enough to make me weak at the knees. I honestly couldn't wait for lunch time when I could see him again. I headed to my wardrobe to choose my outfit for the day. I wanted to choose something which would impress him. I knew it was wrong and it was against the law but I _really_ like him. I chose a pretty, pale blue dress with daisies on and paired it with my legendary white high top converse.

As I was walking into school, I saw Mr Bolton get out of his car. He had sun glasses on and he was getting out of a BMW car. It was like something out of a movie. I heard a squeal and, of course, Maddie was running over to him, checking him out. He was wearing shorts and a tight fitted soccer jersey, so yeah I was checking him out too but she is not allowed. I was jealous and I wasn't even his girlfriend. He obviously doesn't even like me in that way either because he is my teacher. As I walked closer, he seemed to have noticed me as he looked up at me and smiled slightly. I could see him watching me move so I looked and smiled at him. He smiled back before saying 'Lunchtime remember'. Maddie looked around, furious that he spoke to me when she was talking to him. I just laughed at how pathetic she was. I walked into school with a smile on my face.

'Hey Gabby you look nice' Tay said, walking up to me at the lockers.

'Aw hey Tay, well it's such a nice day' I smiled.

'Yeah but that's not the reason why your smile is practically breaking off your face is it?' She teased.

'Yes…' I said whilst trying to put my books in my locker. Thinking about Mr Bolton and doing something else definitely didn't go down well as my books and belongings went flying everywhere. I tried to pick them up but because I was in a dress, and I don't often wear dresses, it was kind of difficult to bend down without throwing away my dignity to the whole corridor. Tay picked up most of them and as I stood up a hand popped out in front of me. The same hand which was on my arm yesterday. It was still perfect.

'You don't want to lose this. Even an intelligent girl like you won't do well without a pen' He smiled. I was just stood staring at his beautiful hand. I looked at him and smiled.

'Thank you' I said, evidently blushing. He just smiled too and began walking off down the corridor.

'Is that a blush I see?' Tay said whispering in my ear.

'No!' I said as I began to walk off to our physics class.

'Oh come on Gabby I could see the chemistry between you. Oh and while I remember, chemistry club has been cancelled tonight so I'm going to watch Chad play basketball BUT after my recent revelation, you're coming too' She smiled, obviously loving teasing me. I just smiled and sat down. We were doing about space and I'm really into that so the lesson went really quickly and I was actually focused for once.

When break came me, Tay, Shar and Kels went outside onto the field to do a bit of sunbathing as it was really nice weather. Everyone was talking but I was just looking for _him_. I wanted him to come outside so I could look at him.

'Gabby?'

'Huh what?'

'Gabby! I wish you would listen' Sharpay wined.

'Sorry..' I said, still not really listening.

'So tomorrow night, it's Friday, soooo pool party and sleepover at mine?' She said, looking rather excited.

'Yeah sure' I smiled. She squealed and pulled us all in for a hug when the bell went. I just had to get through American Literature and how Lennie and George are a microcosm for migrant workers in Of Mice and Men before I got to spend lunch with Mr Bolton. The lesson itself was quite fun actually. We did some drama work, which was fun. I was, however, relieved when the bell went for Lunch. I didn't want to arrive too early because I didn't want to seem too eager. As I approached the gym corridor, all the students from the class he had just had begun to make their way out to dinner.

When I walked through the door he was sat at his desk, feet on the table, tucking into a sandwich.

'Hey…' He said as he took his feet off the desk. I just smiled. '…Take a seat and eat your lunch, I'm just going for a coffee do you want one?'

'No thank you' I smiled politely. When he walked out I began tucking into my ham and cheese sandwich while looking around his room. I saw a trophy on his shelf which read 'Manager's Player Of The Year: Troy Bolton'. I smiled at his name. Troy. I liked it. I had just finished my apple juice when he came back in.

'Sorry about that. I'm just so popular everyone wants to talk to me'

'Yeah right. Or you were shouting at someone for bouncing a basketball along the corridor.' I smiled.

'Excuse me. I am a pretty cool teacher! I don't tell people off, especially for playing basketball!' He said, trying to act offended. I just laughed, it was hard not to.

'So…how would you like me to teach?' He said sitting down at his desk. I reached for my bag and pulled out a folder of a full years plan.

'Wow' He said, looking pretty stunned.

'So this is what I want to happen, and if it doesn't happen, well may the odds ever be in your favour because I will be so stressed' I said as he put his fingers up and began whistling. **(Sorry if you have never seen the hunger games, you probably won't understand!)**

'You've seen the hunger games?' I laughed.

'Yes…' He said getting up and walking over to his bag. '…probably one of the greatest films' He said putting his bag on the desk. He was literally stood 10 cm away from me. I once again laughed.

'I told you I was the coolest teacher' He smiled. His blue eyes were sparkling as he did so.

'You're not the coolest teacher' I said, smiling at him. Our eyes instantly locked together and it went silent. His eyes were so beautiful I could stare at them all day. His hands moved from his bag to my waist. I was still focused on his eyes but I could see them slowly inch closer to me…

*Ring* *Ring*

The bell knocked us out of the moment.

'Right well I'll have a read through these' He said as he reached for the papers I gave him, obviously wanting me to go.

'Okay, thank you' I said as I walked out of his office, still in the bubble from moments ago. Was he going to kiss me? My heart was literally beating out of my chest.

'Hey Gabs' Shar said as she caught up with me. We both headed to Drama however I could not concentrate. We were doing preparations for the winter musical which was the first week in December. I was one of the main singing acts in the show so I spent most of the lesson practising with Kelsi. When the end of the lesson came, Tay was waiting for me by the theatre doors and we headed to the gym where the boys were just messing around waiting. Maddie was there with about 7 other girls practising their cheerleading. It was actually funny how rubbish they were. I saw Mr Bolton as he came in to put some equipment away. I know he saw me but he didn't smile, in fact he didn't do anything, he just looked at me blankly and looked away. Throughout the whole game he looked everywhere but at me. It was completely obvious that he was trying to avoid eye contact with me. Why though? What have I done?

I was so caught up in thought that I didn't realise the full time whistle went and Tay had gone to see Chad. I walked down to the court and as soon as I reached Tay someone threw a basketball at me. It was Jack. I picked it up, furious at him and followed him into the storage room. When I entered I saw Mr Bolton with MADDIE. I was even more furious. Unlike this morning, he just looked at me and continued talking and laughing with her. I just threw the ball in anger and stormed out. I didn't even say by to Tay, I was too angry.

That night I just cried, did homework and cried some more. Urgh I just hated everyone and everything. It made it even worse that I have P.E with Mr Bolton and Maddie tomorrow…

* * *

Please review! It would mean a lot:))


End file.
